


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [12]
Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Unikitty sets off an avalanche trying to keep Puppycorn from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Unikitty and Puppycorn come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Unikitty: Oh, my! Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Puppycorn) We better be quiet, Puppycorn, or we might cause an avalanche.

(Puppycorn's nose twitches as he is about to sneeze.)

Puppycorn: Aaah... Haaaah... HAAAAAAAAH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Unikitty covers his nose with a forefinger, which magically appears on the end of her paw. Puppycorn's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Unikitty smiles as well.)

Puppycorn: Thanks.

Unikitty: That was a close one!

(Just after she finishes saying that, however, she sneezes.)

Unikitty: HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH-- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Unikitty and Puppycorn move out of the way just in time. Unikitty sighs with relief while rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)

Unikitty: Phew...

Puppycorn: Bless you!

Unikitty: (still rubbing her nose) Thank you.


End file.
